Intento de broma
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Lycoris y Regulus se dirigen a la biblioteca buscando un nido de hadas pero se van a encontrar con algo mucho peor. Este fic participa del Reto "Dulce Travesura" del Foro "La sala de los Menesteres".


**Intento de broma **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Dulce Travesura" del Foro "La sala de los menesteres"._

**Personaje:** Lycoris Black.

* * *

La culpable de que se encuentren ahí es Lycoris.

Regulus sabe que no es una buena idea entrar a la biblioteca cuando sus padres han dejado en claro que tienen prohibido hacer tal cosa y cree que se trata de algo más arriesgado todavía porque una reunión de sociedad se desarrolla unos pisos más abajo. Sabiendo todos los riesgos que significa entrometerse en la biblioteca, Regulus no puede sentir una leve emoción cuando su hermana consigue abrir la puerta. Lycoris le hace un ademán con la mano para que se apresure a seguirla y él rueda los ojos como respuesta.

Lycoris lo ha arrastrado hasta allí diciéndole que Arcturus le ha dicho que un nido de hadas se encuentran en unos de los rincones oscuros de la biblioteca y Regulus duda sinceramente que un nido de hadas se encuentre en la biblioteca de su casa pero le ha parecido más entretenido que quedarse a contemplar los elaborados peinados de señoras aristocráticas. Le parece algo improbable que las hadas puedan construir un nido en su casa porque las hadas no viven en nidos o al menos es lo que ha leído.

— ¿Estás segura de hacer esto, Lycoris? —pregunta Regulus cuando comienzan a recorrer los diferentes rincones de la biblioteca—. Quizás Arcturus, solamente trató de hacerte una broma y nada más.

Lycoris le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque a ella.

— ¿Dónde queda tu sentido de la aventura y la curiosidad? —responde mientras levanta una de las grandes y pesadas cortinas de la ventana.

Los ojos de los niños se encuentran con unos seres pequeños que tienen el cuerpo cubierto de espeso cabello negro como el carbón y en lugar de tener solamente dos brazos como se supone que tienen las hadas, tienen dos pares de brazos que están dispuestos a tomar todo lo que encuentren. Las alas no se semejan a las de las hadas, sino a las de los escarabajos y las hileras de dientes afilados que muestran los pequeños seres, comienzan a causar miedo en los hermanos.

—Lycoris —dice Regulus con voz suave y se aferra al brazo de su hermana con fuerza—, comienzo a creer que Arcturus no se refería a un nido de hadas.

—Si no es un nido de hadas, solamente puede ser un nido de...

La niña no pudo completar la frase ya que un considerable número de doxys se lanzan en dirección a su rostro y al de su hermano Regulus.

o — o

La pequeña broma de Arcturus ha podido tener resultados desastrosos.

La elfina doméstica fue la que se dio cuenta que sus señoritos faltaban en la sala e inmediatamente aviso a sus amos de la repentina ausencia, las sonoras risas de Arcturus y los gritos de los niños, hicieron que los dos mayores salieran corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca para poner orden en el asunto.

—De no ser porque tengo un poco de antídoto contra el veneno de los doxys, se encontrarían en un estado peor —dice su madre mientras le aplica a Lycoris un ungüento oloroso en el rostro para que las marcas de los afilados dientes comiencen a desaparecer—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió entrar en la biblioteca? Les he dicho muchas veces que tienen terminantemente prohibido entrar allí.

Regulus señala a Lycoris con el dedo.

—Ha sido ella quien me ha pedido que la acompañe.

— ¿Y tú no tienes suficiente personalidad para determinar tus acciones? —pregunta alzando una ceja y luego camina en su dirección para darle una gragea con sabor a frambuesa—. ¿Qué tienes para decir tú, Lycoris?

—Ha sido Arcturus quien me dijo que había un nido de hadas en la biblioteca.

—Si tu hermano te dice que hay un dragón escondido en Gringotts, ¿tú te diriges al banco solamente para meterte en su boca? —los dos niños sueltan una carcajada que es callada inmediatamente por la mueca fruncida de su madre—. Hagan el favor de no meterse en más problemas en lo que hablo con su hermano sobre esto.

Arcturus lo ha visto como una simple travesura pero Lycoris y Regulus lo ven como una larga reprimenda por él y una semana de consentimientos para ellos.

Un intento de broma que al final se vuelve en su contra.


End file.
